


Under the Mistletoe

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mistletoe, Team as Family, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, just some cute holiday fluff!, this could be read as any gen i just liked it better in my head as aos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: Just a cute holiday ficlet written for the Star Trek Disco(rd) fic exchange!! Jim and Spock smooth under the mistletoe





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spocko_My_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/gifts).



> I have never written spirk before so I hope its not too bad! Enjoy, Spocko

By some miracle, the Enterprise managed to get Shore Leave for several weeks in December, and on _Earth_ no less. Jim had no idea who managed to make that happen, but he wasn’t about to count his blessings. Three weeks off on Earth? The crew was ecstatic. Everyone spent the journey back to Earth excitedly discussing what their plans were for the break, and even if the crew was a little distracted, he couldn’t be too annoyed. After all, it had been far too long since their last time off, and Captain James T. Kirk may have been a lot of things, but he wasn’t heartless.

Someone (probably Chekov) got the idea that they should have a holiday party before the crew split up for their vacations, and Jim couldn’t help but agree. So, the first night back on Earth, the crew found a ballroom, and Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura went all out with the decorations. Nobody was quite sure how she managed it, but Uhura managed to find something to represent each winter holiday celebrated by a member of the crew. Safe to say, there was probably not a more decorated place on Earth.

“Jim, I do not understand why I must wear this sweater to the party.” The sweater was… interesting to say the least. Spock was hesitant to ask where he even managed to find it.

“C’mon Spock, ugly sweaters are a staple of the winter season! Besides, Bones said he didn’t think I could get you to wear a matching sweater with me, and I intend to prove him wrong.” True to his word, Jim came out of the bathroom wearing a matching sweater, and a big grin.

The party was already in full swing when the couple arrived. Hikaru was there with Ben and Demora, Bones had Joanna with him, and most of the crew was happily mingling.

“Uncle Jim! Uncle Spock!” Joanna ran up and gave the two big hugs.

“Hey, Joanna! You’ve gotten so big!” Jim replied.

“Thanks! I like you and uncle Spock’s sweaters!” Joanna responded, with a big smile. Even Spock was amused by the child, though he would not show it.

“Why, thank you!” Jim leaned forward to whisper conspiringly into Joanna’s ear, “Why don’t you go tell your dad how you like Uncle Jim and Spock’s matching sweaters? He was really excited about it.”

Joanna ran off to relay the message to her dad, and well, if he made a crude gesture at Jim in response, it must have been the fault of the alcohol. Jim and Spock ventured further into the room, stopping occasionally to mingle, and receiving more compliments on the sweater than Bones would be pleased to admit. The pair were headed to grab drinks when they ran into Uhura.

“Nyota! These decorations are truly impressive! You and Chekov did a great job.”

“There certainly is an impressive range of decorations.”

“Thanks guys!” Uhura responded cheerfully, “Chekov and I were here all day decorating!” Jim was about to respond when they noticed Scotty enthusiastically beckoning her over. As she parted with an apologetic grin, Jim chuckled to himself. It was nice seeing the crew letting loose and enjoying themselves after all the stress they had been through for the last few months.

As they stood by the drinks table, Jim noticed that the room had a balcony that overlooked San Francisco Bay.

“Hey Spock, wanna get some fresh air? I love the view of the bay from here.”

“Fresh air would be agreeable.”

As they walked through the doorway, they failed to notice the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe until Chekov yelled out, “Captain! You’re under the mistletoe!”

They paused and looked up as Uhura announced, “You have to kiss now!”

Jim grinned and looked up at Spock, “Well Spock, don’t suppose we can argue with that, can we?” before leaning up for a short kiss. Cheers and whistles broke out as their lips touched, and they broke apart with blushes both pink and green.

Off to the side Bones groaned and Joanna laughed.

“You two couldn’t have waited another 10 minutes?! I bet that you weren’t gonna kiss until after midnight!” he called out, and Jim laughed.

“Sorry, Bones!”

As they wandered out to the balcony and looked out at the bay, Jim leaned against Spock contentedly.

“I love you, Spock.”

The feel of two Vulcan fingers pressing against his was the only response he needed, as he stared up at the stars, wondering how he ever got this lucky.


End file.
